


Mad Man: Book Nine

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [44]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Designated Survivor (TV), Disney - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, a little bit of politics here and there, british royal family rpf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Kimble becomes the new Vice President. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Mad Man: Book Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mad Man: Book Nine  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/DS/SS has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) DS/SS(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Kimble becomes the new Vice President.   
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Kimble Hookstraten...Virginia Madsen  
> Hannah Wells...Maggie Q   
> Arthur Chatto, Sam Chatto...Themselves   
> Arthit "Oon" Rojnapat...Krist  
> Owen Saldua...Vincent Rodriguez III

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. I repaired the Vending Machines in the White House. Most thought I got the position was because my father headed the Department of State while my mother was the Head of Department of the Treasury.

Just about anybody who worked in the White House either had long term relationships with my family or knew us by name. One evening I was in my friend's room watching late night stand up comedies with Arthur and the younger brother of Arthur Samuel "Sam."

"Jari Did you read that article about Madam Speaker today? She has a hearing with the Ethics Committee tomorrow." Arthur inquired.

"Of course Arthur. Everyone thinks that she took bribes in Turkey. I've never heard any accusations before." I said.

We knew that the Speaker had many enemies who had scorned her or vice versa. "Chatter" was going around that Tom the President wanted to make her Vice President "VP." But if things went south at Hearing the Speaker would be out of the White House.

After the hearing my mother told me that the Committee especially Owen one of the Congress Representatives planned on voting the Speaker out.

I figured out that the younger members were more swayed to get Kimble out because she was "old school." But in my opinion sometimes "old school" was a necessity in Congress. My mother thought there was nothing more could be done.

"No way am I going to just sit back. There has to be something I can do." I said.

I visited the office of Senator Jack calling in a one time favor that he owed me. Five minutes later Senator Jack used his pull on the Committee majority to sway the decision in Kimble's favor.

Jack and Kimble had never gotten along so I could only imagine how "hard" it was for him to pull off.

The investigation into Kimble was closed without her losing her Speaker position. When Sam and I were watching the News the next day the Editor Arthit "Oon" and the Reporter that "leaked" the information about Kimble issued a retraction. Sam smirked telling me that he had something to do with it. 

"Sam Do you want to tell me how you swung that?" I asked.

"Jari My cousin owns it." Sam said.

We were called into a meeting with Kimble and Tom the following day thanking us for our help. Later Kimble cleared the vetting process and became Vice President "VP." She offered both Sam and I the position of "Personal Secretary to the VP." Sam turned her down on the grounds on waiting to finish College. I agreed to think it over and get back to her.

However I did think about the biggest threats to the current Administration and decided to take care of them. Jack and Owen were killed with their deaths being framed as Murder Suicide. Their positions were replaced by Trey Tom's younger brother and Hannah one of Tom's biggest allies.

Two people who would "never" be a threat to Tom and Kimble's Administration.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
